Halloween
by 0.witnesses
Summary: How Lucas and Maya met on Halloween. Lucaya AU


He was at the bar, a little disappointed about the party Zay had dragged him to. Everyone thought he was dressed as a badass Superman, he was batting out with the girls he had talked to and the last time he saw his best friend it looked like he would have to drag him out of another party again. That's why he had ordered a bottle of water at the bar and chugged it all in one sitting.

"You should be careful with that, you wouldn't want to be overly hydrated." When he turned to look at his side he found a beautiful blonde, a little short for his taste but with the most penetrating eyes he had seen.

"I wish you could've warned me last year, it got pretty messy." He said after a short chuckle.

"Sounds like a great party." She said smiling.

"Oh no, I didn't have a zipper on my costume last year. It got uncomfortable _very_ quickly." He jested, managing to get a small laugh from her.

They fell in silence when the bartender returned to her with two Smirnoffs. He took the time to look at her costume, she was in a tight wine colored leather skirt, with black stockings and a black shirt with big bold white letters that said 'COSTUME', and a small name tag that said 'Hi, I'm none of your business'. He smiled at her sense of humor.

"Let me guess–" He said, pointing at her clothes. "–contestant on The Price is Right?" She smiled, and checked his red and blue suit.

"And are you supposed to be one of the street performers on 5th?" She returned with a smirk.

"I'd offer to take a picture with you, but it will cost you a dollar." He continued with the joke, she chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "I'm Superboy." Lucas told her, trying to stay in the Halloween spirit.

"It was great to meet you, Superboy, I should go back to my friend who's waiting for her drink." She told him.

"Of course, take care." He said, a little disappointed. "Oh, and call for me if you need help." She left his side and he saw his opportunity with the girl fade away.

It was around midnight and the party was still going strong, Zay had texted him to come over by the terrace because he had found a girl for him. He was passing through the bathrooms when he heard someone call his name.

"Superboy! Hey Superboy!" He turned to look at the women line only to find the tiny blonde looking at him, he smiled and walked towards her. "You said you would help me?" She asked.

"I did." He confirmed.

"Well, it seems like I'm overly hydrated and this line is taking forever, do you know if this place has other bathrooms."

"Umm..." He checked his phone again, it read a text from Zay _'where r u?!',_ but he decided to ignore him and help this girl, there was something about her, that he just knew he had to be here with her. "Yeah, I have an idea, but how good is your acting?"

They moved to the men's bathrooms, the line was a lot smaller, but they would still need some persuasion to make it past the drunk line of guys. They walked to the entrance of the bathroom, the girl covering her mouth and Lucas helping her stay up.

"She needs the bathroom." Lucas told the guy at the front, putting his arm to stop him from passing. The guy didn't seem to give in. "Do you want her to throw up on your shoes?" He asked desperately, he finally moved and they were able to walk in.

"I can't believe that worked." She said fixing her hair and running to the stall.

Lucas waited in a corner, looking at the wall, trying to be as noninvasive as possible.

"Thank you so much." She said, as she washed her hands. "You can turn now, you know, you're such a Huckleberry." She told him with a smile. "I'm Maya, by the way."

"I'm Lucas." He replied, happy to have her name.

"Well, thanks for your help Lucas." Maya said as they returned to the party. He suddenly knew that his name would never sound the same, never as good, unless it came from her mouth.

"I guess I'll let you return to your friends, it was nice to meet you Maya." He told her, scratching the back of his head, hoping that she wouldn't let him go, begging to anyone or anything listening above to keep her next to him just for a few minutes longer.

"Don't you have to make sure I get there safely?" She asked.

"I suppose I should, to have some peace of mind." Lucas couldn't take the goofy smile off his face as he followed Maya to her table, and even she couldn't stop her lips from curling up.

Since, Halloween hasn't been the worst day to celebrate their anniversary.


End file.
